


Любовь против пулемета

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Banter, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Скволл жалуется Лагуне на Сейфера, и Лагуна выбирает очень нестандартный способ решения проблемы.





	Любовь против пулемета

Уже который день сын возвращался поздно и в подпитии. Лагуна печально вздыхал и с укором глядел на него, но не решался на слова и действия. Он не умел и не хотел наказывать сына, а на вопросы тот лишь огрызался и посылал по известному адресу. Не находя в себе способности что-то со всем этим сделать, Лагуна снова отмалчивался, когда тот ввалился домой и плюхнулся за стол, закидывая на него ноги. Крышка от пивной бутылки полетела на пол.  
\- Сгоняй еще за пивом, - нахально заявил Скволл, небрежно протягивая отцу мятую купюру. - Сдачу можешь оставить себе.  
Тут уже у Лагуны сдали нервы, и он залепил сыну смачный подзатыльник. Скволл мигом вскочил, шокированный и взбешенный.  
\- Сидеть! - рявкнул президент, сам удивляясь тому, как грозно у него вышло. Слишком уж это было ему несвойственно...  
Сын растерялся на мгновение. Тяжелая рука опустилась ему на плечо, заставляя усесться обратно.  
\- А теперь послушай папу! - воинственно начал Лагуна, грозя ему пальцем.  
Но Скволл не желал слушать папу. Выплеснув ему в лицо остатки пива, он убежал в свою комнату, предусмотрительно запершись на щеколду. Тогда Лагуна, засопев и сжав кулаки, подобрал пулемет, валявшийся без дела, и пошел за ним.  
Дверь удалось выбить с одного удара. Скволл завизжал и забился в угол, бледнея и дрожа от ужаса.  
\- Ты что, совсем поехавший?! - отчаянно воскликнул он, пятясь и вжимаясь в стену. Увесистый пулемет выглядел весьма угрожающе.  
\- Последний раз спрашиваю: будешь папу слушаться? - грозно вопросил Лагуна, наставляя дуло на сына.  
\- А если я не буду слушаться, ты меня застрелишь?  
\- Ты что, нет, конечно!  
Опустив пулемет, Лагуна расстроенно взглянул на напуганного, мрачного и дрожащего от страха сына. Он совсем не умел воспитывать детей...  
\- Ну прости... - виновато потупился он. - Папа дурак...  
\- Вместо того, чтобы орать на меня и угрожать пулеметом, лучше бы поинтересовался, какие у меня проблемы...  
\- Ты обнаглел, вот какие проблемы!  
Все еще опасаясь заряженного пулемета, Скволл попытался незаметно прошмыгнуть мимо отца, но тот удержал его за руку.  
\- Почему ты сам ко мне не пришел со своими проблемами?  
\- Потому что ты слишком глупый, чтобы мне помочь!  
\- Ну и решай тогда сам свои проблемы, раз папа глупый! - насупился президент. - Я старше тебя, я дольше на свете прожил!  
\- Ой, да перестань, как будто тебе это сильно помогло, - ехидно хмыкнул сын, отмахиваясь.  
\- Не обижай папу, папа тебя любит! - обиженно поджал губы Лагуна, насупившись. - Нахальный неблагодарный мальчишка!  
\- Старый дурак, - фыркнул Скволл, все же набравшись смелости. Невозможно было воспринимать отца всерьез, когда он не размахивал перед носом пулеметом. Кем он был без оружия? Да просто еще одним придурковатым пацанчиком вроде Зелла! Ну и президентом, да... - Давай сразимся и узнаем, маленький я или нет!  
\- Не говори глупостей, сынуля! - ужаснулся Лагуна, стискивая его в объятиях и лохматя. - Ну давай, расскажи папе, какие у тебя проблемы.  
\- Сейфер, - помрачнев, ответил Скволл. - Меня назначили командиром, а он отказался мне подчиняться... Творит черте что, а спрашивают потом с меня... Достал...  
\- А хочешь, папа его расстреляет?  
\- Хочу, чтобы он меня слушался...  
\- Пригрози ему расстрелом. Расстрел - самый действенный метод! - авторитетно посоветовал Лагуна.  
Но метод не сработал.  
\- Он сказал, что я не посмею его расстрелять, а только выебываюсь! - плакался Скволл парой недель позже.  
Тогда Лагуна, как заботливый отец, решил взять дело в свои руки.  
Он прибыл в Сад и пошел искать Сейфера с пулеметом наперевес. Студенты косились на него с опаской и обходили за километр, но молчали. Разговаривать с человеком, у которого в руках пулемет, было небезопасно.  
Когда Лагуна наконец нашел Сейфера, тот не проявил ни малейшей капли испуга и уважения.  
\- Чего тебе? - спросил он нахально.  
\- Ты плохой мальчик, - заявил Лагуна.  
\- Придурок, ты что, извращенец? - хмыкнул студент.  
\- Ты еще и взрослым хамишь, - вздохнул президент, почесав затылок пулеметом. Трудный подросток...  
Взяв Сейфера за локоть, он бесцеремонно затащил его в безлюдную комнату с живописным интерьером, где были только они, бесхозный инвентарь и пыль.  
\- Ты что творишь, мужик? - возмутился Сейфер.  
\- Я тебя накажу, раз больше некому, - пояснил президент. - А то ты вырастешь и плохо кончишь!  
\- Я уже вырос! И, если ты меня накажешь, мой папа тебе устроит!  
\- У тебя нет папы, - заспорил Лагуна.  
\- Есть! Он у президента Эстхара работает, ясно?!  
Лагуна тихо захихикал.  
\- Чего смешного? - засопел Сейфер.  
\- Я президент.  
Тронутый растерянным видом студента, Лагуна проникся к нему жалостью. Когда он, движимый искренним желанием одарить теплотой, коснулся его волос, Сейфер отпрянул от него, как от ядовитого монстра.  
\- Ты чего делаешь? - буркнул он, глядя на него исподлобья.  
\- Ты такой несчастный ребенок, - с жалостью произнес Лагуна. - За тебя даже некому заступиться. Поэтому ты так себя и ведешь.  
\- Ничего я не несчастный! Я крутой! - жалобно воскликнул Сейфер. Президент прижал его голову к своей груди и принялся гладить.  
\- Ты пытаешься показаться крутым и независимым, потому что тебя некому защитить и тебе не на кого положиться. А Скволлу ты завидуешь, потому что у него есть я.  
\- Неправда...  
\- Правда, - шепнул Лагуна, ласково погладив его широкие плечи. - Бедный одинокий мальчик. Хочешь, я буду твоим папой?  
\- У тебя уже есть сын, - мрачно отозвался Сейфер.  
\- А у меня еще один будет! Сын не жена - можно и второго завести!  
\- Скволлу это не понравится.  
\- А мы будем это скрывать!  
Сейфер хмыкнул и промолчал. Лагуна довольно улыбнулся.  
Спустя еще пару недель, когда Скволл снова приехал на выходные, он выглядел ошарашенным и растерянным. На его глазах отец сотворил истинное чудо.  
\- Сейфер больше не выкинул ни одной мерзкой штуки, - сообщил он. - Как ты это сделал?  
Лагуна захихикал и смущенно почесал в затылке.  
\- Мне надо с тобой серьезно поговорить, сынок, - начал он смущенно. - Я хочу тебя научить кое-чему очень важному! Слушай меня внимательно, потому что это все, чему я могу тебя научить!  
И, собравшись с духом, президент вдохновенно поведал сыну о своем приключении. Глядя на то, как в процессе рассказа меняется лицо Скволла, он все больше нервничал и сбивался под конец. В конце концов, он кое-как закончил и облегченно выдохнул, потирая ногу. Перенервничал...  
\- Ты... что сделал? - выпалил Скволл, обрушившись на стул. Ноги не держали его. Потрясение оказалось слишком сильным.  
\- Я стал его папой.  
\- Ты дебил!  
\- Я его утешил... Ему это было нужно... Тебе же понравилось, каким он стал...  
\- Ты усыновил моего врага!  
\- Но он от этого перестал быть твоим врагом. Он тебе больше не докучает. Я не понимаю, в чем проблема...  
\- Я его ненавижу!  
\- Я ради тебя это сделал.  
Скволл поджал губы, сердито сопя. Отцу ничего нельзя было доверить!  
Лагуна вздохнул, присаживаясь рядом с сыном и приобнимая его за плечи. Он не понимал, что сделал не так. Результат-то ведь был достигнут...  
Скволл уронил голову себе на ладони.  
\- Прости, - тихо выдохнул он. - Ты прав. Возможно, я никогда не пытался понять Сейфера... Как тебе удается со всеми подружиться? У тебя море врагов, но, стоит тебе узнать их лично, как они становятся твоими друзьями...  
\- Просто я гений, - без ложной скромности похвалился Лагуна, приняв важный вид.  
Скволл рассмеялся.


End file.
